spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants Fanon : The Complete 11th Season
Spongebob Squarepants Fanon : The complete 11th season ' ' Season 11 premiered on September 16, 2016 and concluded on August 2, 2017 Episodes '227a : ROCKSTAR : September 16, 2016 : '''After experiencing the best concert of his life, Patrick Star goes to Spongebob and Squidward to learn how to be a rock-star. '''227b : WEENIE HUT KRAB : September 16, 2016 : '''Mr.Krabs decides to turn the Krusty Krab into a kiddie restaurant called Weenie Hut Krab to compete with Weenie Hut JR’S and Super Weenie Hut JR’S. Spongebob tries his best to stop Krabs before the Weenie Hut JR’S owner sues the Krusty Krab for slogan theft. Meanwhile, Squidward tries on new outfits. '''228a : PLANKTON’S PIZZA : September 30, 2016 : '''Plankton decides to open a new restaurant in Bikini Bottom called Plankton's Pizza. Spongebob has trouble if he should be on Mr.Krabs’ side or Plankton's side in terms of business. '''228b : KARATE POWER : September 30, 2016 : '''Spongebob has the option to be famous with his karate to karate schools across the county with Sandy. However, Spongebob and Sandy fear that this could be a scam like Karate Island, so they prepare for the worst just in case. '''229a : COPY SQUID : October 14, 2016 : '''Squidward finds out that Spongebob has been nominated for an art contest at the Bikini Bottom Rec center. Squidward decides to copy everything Spongebob does so he can get a nomination as well. '''229b : KRUSTY KONFUSION : October 14, 2016 : '''Plankton hypnotizes almost everyone at the Krusty Krab. The only one that is unaffected is Squidward. Can Squidward un-hypnotize everyone and stop Plankton or will everyone be mindless zombies forever? '''230a : FLYING DUTCHMAN’S REVENGE : October 28, 2016 : '''On the night before Halloween, The Flying Dutchman returns to Bikini Bottom to exact his revenge on Spongebob,Patrick, and Squidward for not being his forever ghost crew in Shanghaied. It is basically a tense standoff for a naive sponge, a dumb starfish, a self-centered octopus, and a powerful ghost. '''230b : ZOMBIE WARS : October 28, 2016 : '''The Flying Dutchman, having lost in his battle the episode before, returns once again on Halloween Night and decides to prank Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward by kidnapping citizens and turning them into mindless, controlled, eating zombies just to teach the trio a lesson in defeating a powerful ghost. The trio of Sponge, Star, and Octopus have to work together to fight off the ''“zombies.” ' 231 : THE SQUAREPANTS STAY : November 11, 2016 : '''Uncle Sherm Squarepants decides to stay a few days at Spongebob's house to celebrate him being a Bikini Bottom war veteran for over 40 years now. When he begins to overstay his welcome, Spongebob thinks of a plan to get his uncle active again. '''232a : PATRICK COOLPANTS : November 25, 2016 : '''Patrick Star wants to get more popular like Larry The Lobster and Don The Whale, so he starts acting like a cool punk. When things get too out of control, Spongebob tries to convince Patrick that he should be who he is and not someone he isn’t. '''232b : GRANDPA SQUID : November 25, 2016 : '''Squidward is starting to get the feeling of being old so he tries his best to be more hip and young similar to Mr.Krabs in Mid-Life Crustacean. He gets so desperate that he turns to Spongebob and Patrick so they can help him be more younger. '''233a : CLASS-DUNCE : December 9, 2016 : '''Patrick Star has decided to take Boating School again, however, he keeps getting F's on all the quizzes and tests, so much, that he is elected the class dunce by Mrs.Puff. Spongebob feels bad, so he starts passing notes to Patrick to raise his grade. However, this is wrong and Spongebob tries to take the notes back. '''233b : PROTOCOPY : December 9, 2016 ': Plankton makes an exact copy of himself so he can fool Mr.Krabs to steal the formula easier, however, when the copy machine starts going out of control by spawning in lots of Plankton copies. Plankton is forced to team up with Mr.Krabs and Spongebob to take out the other Plankton's. '''234a : MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY VIII : December 16, 2016 : '''When Barnacleboy has to get back surgery after having a mega cramp, Spongebob and Patrick help out Mermaidman to defeat Man-Ray, The Dirty Bubble, and Plankton who are planning on trapping Bikini Bottomites into tuna fish cans and then sell them on land. '''234b : SQUIDWARD,THE EXCELLENT CLARINETIST : December 17, 2016 : '''Squidward finally is having less bad luck when a music agent signs him up to play excellent clarinet for a concert in Ukulele Bottom. When Spongebob finds out that the agent is actually The Dirty Bubble in disguise, he attempts to stop Squidward from making a fool of himself and then to defeat the Dirty Bubble. '''235 : THE VERY THIRD CHRISTMAS : December 25, 2016 : '''Patrick Star wants Christmas to be every day and devises a plot to steal Santa Claus so he can be forced to do Christmas everyday. Spongebob attempts to stop his pink friend from earning a spot on the naughty list. '''236a : THE RETURN OF KEVIN : March 1, 2017 : '''Kevin the sea cucumber returns to exact his revenge on Spongebob Squarepants after Sponge ruined his jellyfishing career. Spongebob and Patrick attempt to stop him from doing something stupid. '''236b : TO COOL FOR SKOOL : March 1, 2017 : '''A classmate of Spongebob's decides to skip boating school as he believes he is to cool for boating school after watching the Fairly Odd Parents episode of the same topic. Spongebob attempts to convince his classmate to go back to school before he ruins his life. '''237a : TWO SNAILS AMONG US : March 15, 2017 : '''Squidward is going on a vacation to the south seas and much to his dismay, has Spongebob babysit Snelie until he returns. Spongebob finds it hard though since Gary and Snelie are deeply in love and would not want to be separated again. How can Spongebob make the two snails less lovey dovey before Squidward returns? '''237b : BREAKING SQUAREPANTS : March 15, 2017 : '''Spongebob believes he is a kelp dealer after banging and breaking his head on some tough coral. Patrick and Mr.Krabs have to bring the old Spongebob back before he evolves into a total “Walter White.” NOTE : THIS EPISODE IS RATED FOR AGES 16 AND UP '''238a : PATANCY! : March 29, 2017 : '''When Fancy! is about to go out of business for losing its customers to The Krusty Krab, Patrick buys the restaurant for free after being denied a Double Triple Bossy Krabby Patty by Mr.Krabs and Squidward. Spongebob is pressured if he should help Patrick or be against Patrick. '''238b : SQUIRREL BALLER : March 29, 2017 : '''Sandy Cheeks decides to quit science and karate after failing at a science experiment and having her blacker belt of karate taken away wrongfully. She becomes a basketball player for Texas. Spongebob and Patrick do everything they can to try and get Sandy to return to being the karate master and science geek they all know and love. '''239a : FISHPASTE : THE MUSICAL! : April 12, 2017 : '''Squidward decides to hold another play at The Krusty Krab called Fishpaste : The Musical where he can talk negative all he wants about Spongebob. Sandy and Gary try to put Squidward's show out of business once he starts getting real harsh for his thoughts. '''239b : LIGHT’S OUT! : April 12, 2017 : '''To avoid the light bill going any higher, Mr.Krabs shuts off the lights and any other power sources at The Krusty Krab to save money. Spongebob and Patrick play hide and seek, Squidward sleeps, Sandy and Gary play dark origami, and Plankton uses this attempt to try and steal the formula. '''240a : FIASCO II! : April 26, 2017 : '''Fiasco, the famous Bikini Bottom artist, returns to Bikini Bottom and selects Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr.Krabs to compete against Pro Artists to see who can win the 2017 Art Contest medal. All four are ready to express their creativity. '''240b : JELLYFISHING II : April 26, 2017 : '''Spongebob and Patrick enter a jellyfishing contest at Jellyfish Fields to see who can catch the most jellyfish under an hour and also to win a golden spatula! Squidward also uses this opportunity to get revenge on the Queen Jellyfish who stung him twice in the original Jellyfishing episode. '''241a : RULE OF SPONGE : May 10, 2017 : '''Spongebob becomes mayor for one day after the real mayor gets a case of The Mad Mayor Disease(which is real unlike Mad Snail Disease). However, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, and Gary do not like the changes Spongebob is doing and attempt to overthrow him to give him a taste of his own medicine. '''241b : PLANKTON THE CABLE GUY : May 10, 2017 : '''After getting inspired by Larry The Cable Guy, Sheldon J. Plankton shuts down the Chum Bucket and no longer wants to steal the formula due to the numerous failures in the past. He devotes his life to fixing cable for citizens. Spongebob and Mr.Krabs are happy at first, but then they realize that they will not have competition which every restaurant has, so they try their best to make Plankton evil again. '''242a : COOKING FOR WUMBOS : May 24, 2017 : '''Spongebob and Patrick enter the Bikini Bottom Reality TV cooking contest to earn a two million dollar prize. Mr.Krabs becomes their sponsor just for the money and Squidward attempts to infiltrate his way in and show-off his cooking skills which are in reality, mediocre. '''242b : TOILET EPISODE (For kids ages 2-4) : May 24, 2017 : '''Spongebob Squarepants teaches little toddlers both in his universe and for real life toddlers on how to properly wipe your butt after taking a dump in the toilet. Spongebob by the way uses Patrick and Gary as prime examples for his lesson to get this message across little kids. '''243a : BITTERSWEET STARFISH : June 7, 2017 : '''It is Patrick Star's 13th annual family reunion and Spongebob attempts to turn his bitter scowl to a sweet smile. Patrick Star hates family reunions since his sister Sam is always taken advantage of and his brother Don thinks Patrick is a sack of starfish gone wrong. '''243b : SPONGEWARD SQUARETACLES : June 7, 2017 : '''Spongebob and Squidward are forced to work together to raise baby clams and Spongebob uses what he learned in Rock-A-Bye-Bivalve to raise the clams right and he is also hoping Squidward will actually help unlike Patrick who was very lazy. '''244a : SOUR WEEK : June 21, 2017 : '''Spongebob is upset that Boating School is out for the summer vacation. Patrick, Mr.Krabs, Sandy and Gary try to lighten his mood while Squidward goes to the beach to celebrate finally being relaxed and not having to hear the usual antics of Spongebob and Patrick. '''244b : MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY IX : June 21, 2017 : '''Spongebob, Patrick, and a reluctant Squidward help Mermaidman and Barnacleboy stop Bikini Bottom TV from canceling the New Adventures Of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy cartoon. '''245a : SUMMER SQUID : July 5, 2017 : '''Squidward attempts to crash Spongebob's summer bash party once he found out about a clarinet contest but needs to be extra smart to succeed in this plan. Meanwhile, Patrick enters a kielbasa eating contest with Mr.Krabs. '''245b : KRABS’ CLAW : July 5, 2017 : '''Mr.Krabs grows a claw and uses this to his own advantage to protect his money from robbers and the formula from Plankton. When he starts to get out of control, Spongebob and Squidward try to trim the claw back down to a fingernail with clippers. '''246a : HOME SWEET ROCK : July 19, 2017 : '''Patrick wants to prove to Squidward that he can have a clean house like him. Patrick recruits Spongebob and Gary to help him turn his average everyday rock house into a “home sweet rock.” NOTE : Home Sweet Rock is a sequel to both Home Sweet Pineapple from Season 1 and Home Sweet Rubble from Season 8. '''246b : ANGRY KRABS (parody of angry birds) : July 19, 2017 : '''Plankton succeeds in stealing the Krabby Patty Formula and with the help from Spongebob and Patrick, Mr.Krabs tries to get it back in an Angry Birds style called Angry Krabs. '''247a : CAPTURED PATTY : August 2, 2017 : '''Bubble Bass has stolen all the Krabby Patties and Spongebob trains with Mr.Krabs to steal the patties back before The Krusty Krab goes bankrupt. Meanwhile, Squidward has a yard sale. '''247b : TROPICAL STORM SQUIDWARD : August 2, 2017 : '''Squidward boards up his house after he heard that a tropical storm warning has been issued for Bikini Bottom. He attempts to learn what this event is since it is his first time experience. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick take refuge under Patrick's rock watching movies and snacking down on popcorn.\ Trivia - This is the very first season to bring back multiple pre-movie characters from Seasons 1-3 such as Bubble Bass, Snee, Kevin The Sea Cucumber, and The Weenie Hut JR'S robot. - Plankton came up with more well-thought out evil plans in Season 11 unlike the previous ten seasons. - Toilet Episode, is the very first Spongebob Squarepants episode to be targeted to just little kids. - This season not only brought back familiar faces but also had quite a bit of parody episodes based on real life stuff such as Plankton The Cable Guy being parodied from Larry The Cable Guy and Angry Krabs being parodied from Angry Birds. - The Season 11 finale was also the very first episode to include tropical storms (the level of a sea-storm between 40 and 73 miles per hour). Basically, before it strengthens into a hurricane. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists